Stopping Time
by Starlight Gundam
Summary: There is a dark race hidden inside of humanity. As time draws to a close, only a few people can save the human race. Will they be strong enough to accept their fates, or will Earth and the colonies fall into oblivion?
1. Chapter 1

Stopping Time...Chapter 1

The alleyway thudded with the sounds of his footsteps. Although not loud they pounded in his head, the littlest sound did. The wind picked up abnormally, as it often did in enclosed spaces and his black trench coat flapped behind him. Another unwelcome noise. He glanced around, his senses acute. He could feel it. A cold slime oozing through the back of his mind. It was close.

He rounded the corner and the slime became thicker, more alive. It flashed red in his head and pulsed in time with his heartbeat. It was young, he could tell by how quick the pulsing was. Even more alert he rounded one more corner.

He was immediately rocked with the information by being so close. She was close and she was young. Fifty years changed at the most. A few more steps and he could see her. She was leaned over next to a dark heap on the ground and didn't notice him until he was a few steps away. Turning around she grinned at him.

The fresh blood on her pointed canines sickened him. She casually licked the moisture off and then gave a coy smile. She dropped the body and stood up fully to face him.

"Ah, Prince of Slayers, they never told me how delightful of a presence you are. I am most honored." Her poise shifted to one of seduction and she drew her coppery hair over one shoulder. In the dim light her eyes glowed a steady hazy purple.

He didn't reply and drew two shining silver sickles from underneath his trench coat.

"You think you can challenge me. Before you try, tell me, does she look familiar?" She laughed, a silver tinkle that was laced with menace and pointed at the huddled figure behind her. "She's ours now dear one."

He looked over and for the first time really saw who it was.

"Hilde," he choked. "No."

"She wanted it." Smoky eyes met him in a challenge. "She was begging for it. And she is only the first."

He didn't reply but shifted position. She didn't have time to move before he lunged, silver glistening in the dark. It raked across her arm, emitting a soft hiss and a slight odor of burnt flesh. She leapt back and clutched it; eyes open in wide disbelief.

"You will pay for that," she screeched. Moving with inhuman reflexes she tried to sink her long nails into his arm but he moved just as quickly. They played at a deadly dance, each trying to inflict damage on the other. She paused for one moment trying to get an even footing. It was all the time he needed. Two silver arches came together and moments later he head was rolling on the ground, eyes still open. Her body twitched as it disintegrated into ashes, but her head remained on the ground, the fangs in the open mouth glistening in the moonlight.

He walked over to the huddled figure on the ground and shifted some of her hair to where he could see her neck clearly. There were two small holes where fangs had penetrated. But no blood.

"Better that there had been blood. Hilde...I'm sorry Duo." He raised his scythe ready to bring it down on the prone figure's neck. Just then he noticed a shifting in the ooze in his head. The rhythm grew faster and heavily. In seconds it was pounding hard enough to throw him to the ground. More were coming, and they were older, more ancient, and not few in number. His skin pebbled from the cold he was feeling. He had to run.

"I'm sorry Hilde." He leapt up and ran to the way he had come. Away from the darkness that was trickling into his head. He ran until he could no longer breathe.

He sank into a plush chair, unshed tears already brimming in his aquamarine eyes. Running a hand through his blonde locks he let weariness wash over him.

"What am I going to do. What am I going to tell him." His quiet murmurs went unanswered. His hand went to the vidlink but hovered in midair. He couldn't make the call. He couldn't let out a secret he had kept throughout all his life. It was the hardest decision he had ever made.

He reached down and dialed a number. In a couple seconds a pair of blue eyes met him over the screen.

"Hi, what can I do for you sir?" Her voice was chipper and her smile more than he could take right now.

"Take care of things, I'm going away for awhile." He hung up and ignored the shrill rings of people trying to contact him.

That night he disappeared.

_My name is Quatre Reberrba Winner. I am the one who was chosen to stop time as the Earth knows it. I am the unloved._

_She tossed in her bed, twisting the covers and exposing the upper half of her body to the cold air. She moaned once and a small tear rolled down her cheek. Flashes of color formed in her mind. From black to blue to purple they were painful and she couldn't escape from them. Her sweat dampened the sheets and turned her honey colored hair to a light brown. She tossed once again and the covers dropped to the floor. Moaning she whispered, "no, what do you want. No." Whimpering her eyes flickered open and shut in her unconscious attempt to wake up._

A pair of eyes watched her in her mind. It beckoned her and called to her even though she could hear no audible voice. Whispers floated in the back of her mind.

_You are ours. Join us. Don't fight, you aren't strong enough. You won't be until you are here._

"No," she murmured, another tear cascading down her cheek. Her subconscious entered her into the dream and she felt a whisper of air on her shoulder. She turned only to find noting there. The whisper of air flowed through the blackness again and she felt a finger run along the back of her neck. She turned once again to find nothing.

"What do you want," she cried out into the darkness.

"You." The voice was steady, strong and she could make out something moving in the shadows before her. It came closer and the blackness seemed to dissipate around it. Finally the figure came into focus.

She gasped. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His eyes were a pale blue colored that had streaks of purple in them. His hair, of a platinum blonde fell to his shoulders and was carelessly tucked behind his ears. A well formed mouth flowed up into a thin nose and an aristocratic brow. He was classically handsome and well formed in body. She would call him Adonis in a heartbeat if she wasn't terrified.

"Who are you?" Her voice quavered.

"The one who desires you. The one you belong to. You needn't be afraid. Your place is with me." He stretched his hand out and beckoned to her.

Her hand rose and tremblingly she began to reach out.

"Relena!" She was shocked to awareness and the blackness and strange man faded away. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked blurrily around. When everything came into focus she saw the worried grey eyes of Pagan.

"Miss Relena, are you alright? You were screaming." His brows wrinkled and he glanced at her, his eyes peering intently under white brows.

"I'm sorry. It was just a bad dream. I apologize for waking you." She pulled herself up onto her elbows so she could look at him clearer.

"Are you sure, you were crying."

"It was nothing, please don't worry." She smiled faintly at him. He didn't look convinced but didn't press the matter either. Nodding his head he exited the room.

Sighing she tossed back her head and looked around, half afraid that someone might come out of the shadows.

"It was so real."

_My name is Relena Peacecraft. I am one chosen to stop time as we know it. I bring the solitude and peace that is death._

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything having to do with it.

Well, I decided to try writing again. Since its been two years I was looking over my stories and decided that a couple of them just needed redone. So I apologize for those who previously liked where this plotline was going but I needed to tweak it a bit because I wasn't happy with it. I hope everyone will like this version much better. Comments and criticisms always welcome (except those on my pairings). Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Stopping Time, Chapter 2

_Thump, Thump, Thump. _Her heartbeat reverberated in her head, so loud that it was drowning out all other sound. She picked up her pace and started towards the door that was in front of her. As her fingers grasped the knob she felt a soft breath on the back of her neck.

"Where are you going?"

Gasping, she turned around, pressing her back against the door while gripping the knob tighter. However, no one was there, her room was empty and the curtains fluttered in the breeze. The shadows stayed still along the walls.

"Are you frightened dear one? I can see your heart beating. It echoes through your veins. Right here." A finger brushed along the side of her neck. Turning to her side she was face to face with the nameless exquisitely featured man. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You are safe with me. I would not destroy such perfection." His finger traced up her neck to her cheekbone and came across her eyebrow to the center of her forehead.

"What do you want?" Her voice quavered and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Relena, isn't it obvious I want you? You are the epitome of perfection. The absence of flaw. I desire such greatness."

"Nothings perfect." A lone tear slid down her cheek and he brushed it away.

"That's where you are wrong. There is perfection." He smiled and she jumped back, attempting to scream. However, no sound was emitted from her lips, just a strangled sob. His teeth glistened in the faint light, two fangs prominent in the front.

"What are you?"

"What else Relena? I'm what mortals would call a vampire." His mouth twisted in distaste. "I prefer immortals myself. Vampire is such a base word."

"There's no such thing as vampires. They are just myth. Fantasies that are told for entertainment."

"But we are real. What more proof do you need then what's in front of you?" He reached out to her but she stepped back further. "It is a wonderful life. I think you'd enjoy it. You'd have power Relena, enough to bring peace to the entire world, and the colonies."

"No," she whispered. "I will not, there is peace now. The people have obtained it for themselves."

"How long will it last if you defy me though? Think on that Relena." He turned around and gave her one last look over his shoulder before disappearing into the shadows.

Relena sat straight up in her bed. Her body tingled from the cold air and she drew her blankets up around her shoulders.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?" Moaning, she lay back down and looked at the clock. It was four-thirty in the morning. She would have to be up in another hour.

"I don't think I'd be able to go back to sleep anyway." She swung her feet over the side of the bed and walked over to where her robe was lying on the chair. Reaching for it her breath caught. There lying with it was a black rose, half the petals torn off and strewn all over the floor.

Quatre reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow. Bare to the waist he was practicing with his scythes. They arced up and down. From side to side, the motions so fast they were just blurs in the air. They made a small hum as they moved and it got oddly quiet in the room as he stopped.

Setting them down on the bench he walked over to the window to look outside. It was just turning to dawn and the sun was rising in a myriad of colors that streaked across the sky. A few clouds hung dark in the sky still, trying futilely to block out the sun's light.

Leaning his head against the windowpane he closed his eyes. It had been a week since he had left Hilde to her fate in the dark alley. A week and his departure had been largely unnoticed. Strange considering they didn't even think to tie his and Hilde's disappearance together. They wouldn't think to even link him to it though, or even that he would know anything about it. Just as well though, he could hide longer that way.

"Just what am I hiding from though." His words startled him. He had not meant to speak out loud. "I'm such a coward.

Leaving the window he gave a little jump as a piece of wood imbedded itself in his finger. He pulled it out and then watched as the blood welled up.

It was so very red, glistening fresh at the tip of his finger. He willed his hand down and clenched it into a fist. The blood was wet on his hand and he slowly made his way out of the room.

Well, I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this, so this is just a filler for now. I accept any comments and criticisms except those on my character pairings. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
